


Bonus MidKino Week Stories

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: MidKino Week 2016 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonus, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those extra stories that didn't quite make the cut in MidKino Week 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus MidKino Week Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Look at y'all, getting all spoiled with an extra story! Here's a little extra for Day Seven: Transport. This stems from the extreme aggravation I feel when I drive. I'm pretty much Yukino. Yeah, she's modeled off of me in this one. ;)

"BLOODY BONES, IF YOU TRY TO CUT ME OFF ONE MORE TIME-!" Yukino cut herself off and had to take several deep breaths to calm down. And  _this_  was why she had objected so strongly to moving to Crocus. People drove like they were possessed with no regard for the others around them. But noooo…. Macbeth had decided it was better for them to move to a bigger city even though they both loved their small town of Magnolia.

"TURN ON YOUR TURN SIGNAL, STUPID! WHAT ARE YOU, FIVE?!" No, she didn't have anger management problems even if she was related to one of the angriest women in existence.

"OH DON'T YOU EVEN  _THINK_  ABOUT PULLING OUT IN FRONT OF ME! I AM VERY CLEARLY GOING, MORON!" And she liked to think she had a pretty high tolerance for BS. Her best friend was married to a moronic pinkette idiot who pulled some pretty stupid stunts. And don't even get her  _started_  on Sting…

"OH FINE, I GUESS I'LL LET YOU GO OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART." She just…lost all patience with the world in general when it came to driving.

"YOU'RE GIVING  _ME_ THAT DIRTY LOOK?! BETTER WATCH IT BUDDY, OR I'M GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND SHOVE THAT LOOK DOWN YOUR THROAT!" She wasn't the best driver; she knew that and willingly admitted it. She could be a little…passive-aggressive or outright aggressive depending on the situation.

"THAT'S HOW IT'S GONNA BE, HUH?" Her default setting for driving was shouting. It was a good thing Macbeth was a sound sleeper.

"YEAH, WELL, YOU DRIVE WORSE THAN NATSU AND HE DOESN'T EVEN DRIVE!" How on earth he could sleep through such a racket had her wracking her brains for years.

"I SWEAR BY THE STARS ABOVE, IF ONE MORE PERSON WHIPS OUT IN FRONT OF ME ON THIS ICE, HEADS WILL ROLL." Macbeth's friend Erik had solemnly told her that Macbeth had once slept through an entire performance of the 1812 Overture and he'd been seated right next to the canons. Not even a twitch.

"I WILL CHANNEL MY INNER SORANO, SO HELP ME." Nothing could rouse her sleepy husband. Except coffee. And apple juice. He'd wake up so fast he'd nearly give himself whiplash for apple juice.

"I SEE YOU, TEENAGER OVER THERE. JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE GOT PERMISSION TO DRIVE DOESN'T MAKE YOU THE BEST DRIVER ON THE BLOCK." He might look like a rock band reject or an child who'd gotten into his mother's makeup bag, but he was the sweetest creature on earth.

"I DARE YOU TO PULL OUT IN FRONT OF ME.  _I FREAKING DARE YOU, KID._ " She contrasted him pretty well. She looked sweet on the outside, but being raised along side Rogue, Sting, Sorano, and Minerva had taught her a thing or two about ruthlessness and the power of her voice.

"I DIDN'T ACTUALLY MEAN IT, YOU IGNORANT, WEASEL HEARTED, CRAVEN SWAG-BELLIED BAGGAGE!" Thank you, Rogue, for all your lessons in Shakespearian insults. Yukino fought the urge to flip the little brat off as she turned on her blinker,  _like you're supposed to_ , and turned into the parking lot.

Macbeth stretched as he felt the car shift into park. "Oh, are we there?" He turned heavy-lidded eyes to look at his red-faced and furious wife. He blinked when those searing eyes turned on him. Macbeth licked his lips and searched for an olive branch to offer her.

"Want me to drive for a bit?"

"YES. PLEASE. Before I do something I will regret."


End file.
